Patent Document 1 below discloses a technique for judging the state in which a user's hand (grasping means) is holding a mobile telephone or other instrument body (object to be grasped) to set the function of the instrument thereby to an appropriate environment. In this technique, touch sensors are mounted on either side portion of the instrument body, and the state in which the instrument body is held, is judged based on the detection results.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2000-330946